Soul Of Darkness
by Tifa's hardcore fan
Summary: The darkness has finally suceed taking control of all the worlds, when three mysterious young knights have come to get what they think is rightfully theirs. The teenagers that have completly kept the worlds from going into darkness so far have now fallen.


KH3: Soul of Darkness

Summary: The darkness has finally suceed taking control of all the worlds, when three mysterious young knights have come to get what they think is rightfully theirs. The teenagers that have completly kept the worlds from going into darkness so far have now fallen into the dark, and are now forced into hiding as some people of their own party have been cruely taken from them to serve the knights, and their own companions that they have revived from the dark. Some of those people are : Kadaj and his gang, Sephiroth, Ursula, Xemnas, and many more. Their plan? To travel back in time to kill the past keyblade master and to kidnap the past, present, and future princess of hearts so the darkness shall rule on in every generation. New faces, new powers, new worlds, and new adventures. S/K, Riku/Oc, C/A, L/Rion, T/S, and Y/V

**Main Characters:**

Sora: The Keyblade Master. This brown haired spiky friend, always tries his best to stay happy and make the people around him happy. Chosen to be the keybalde master he tries his best to keep the worlds safe from the darkness. Though now as the three knights have come and destroyed his hopes and dreams, and have kidnapped his girlfriend and friend. He will do his best to get them back, even if he has to do the ultimate sacrifice.

Riku: The True Keyblade Master. Though his position was taken from him when his heart fell into the darkness to try and save the one he loved. His attitude his quiet yet, mysterious. Though now his heart is filled with anger as his friend and love have been taken. His heart might once again fall if he's not to careful. He swears revenge on the knights as his anger grows. Though his friends always calm him down, it gets harder each time to do so.

Kairi: A Princess of Heart. The one that has been forced away from her friends as she now rudly serves the knights. As she stays in a cold, dark, prison waiting for her orders that they make her do, as they fulfil their plan to go back in time. As she awaits for her friends to come and help her as she knows, that when they do find a way to go through time, she knows then that she will die as they have no more use for her. Though as a new power come to her...she and Tiffany might have a chance of getting away now.

Tiffany Leonhart: A Princess of Heart. The lover of Riku, and the sister of Squall Leonhart. Taken from her home world and sent to Destiny Island to become friends with Kairi, Sora, and Riku. She knew that she didn't see this coming as she stays in a prison cell with Kairi. Hoping and wishing that her friends and hurry to come and find her, as she endures the punishment she reieves along with the other princess. She knows her heart can't take it anymore as they make her do the impossible, though when her and ther other princess get a new power, a chance of escape is very close now.

Squall Leonhart: A gunsman. He lost his world to the darkness and sister at a young age, and when he loses her again he will do his best to get her back. He starts a rebellion with him and Sora as the leaders of it. As all hope seems to be lost, Merlin comes from the past with a resolution and it looks like it solves their problems, as he gives them eight magic rings to let them travel back in time and to try and save the princess of hearts and get help from the past.

Cloud Strife: A swordsman. His darkness has come back to haunt him as he finds out that Sephiroth is alive again. Though with the help with Aerith now as his light he wants all he can do to find him and kill him. Though when his best friend falls in love with him...whats he to do now?

Tifa Lockheart: Martial Arts master. The one that was betrayed when her best friend chose Aerith over her to love. Needs to say she was now heartbroken, as now it seemed that everyone had someone now besides her. Though when a special vistor comes and brings up her hopes as he says that he loves her, will she feel the same...or is she destined to be alone?

Aerith: White Mage: The one that Cloud has chosen to be his light. She loved Cloud, but she couldn't help but feel gulity as one of her best friends was left alone. Though she has to get over that fact when Cloud needs her more then ever as his darkness comes back to haunt him and her. Being reborn was something, but dying again by the same person..is awful.

Yuffie: 'Great' Ninja. As the days and months go by, her hyperness has gone and disappeared, and was replaced by the serious as she saw that her and her group of friends were now in trouble. As she starts getting weaker and more quieter...people began to worry about their friend, and when she finds the one that she missed the most, her hyper active might just come back.

Vincent Valentine: Gunsman. An ex- turk that has been through torture with a capital T. As his search for his 'friends' grow. He was made an offer to join the Three Knights as they recongnize his abilities and thinks that he would be a good endition to the gang. Though when he sees that most of his 'friends' that he was looking for were in the gang that he is suppose to be fighting. Though when he is forced to fight them...will he be forced to fight the girl he was looking for the most.

**Ages**

Sora: 18

Riku:19

Kairi:18

Tiffany: 17

Squall: 27

Cloud:26

Tifa:25

Aerith:27

Yuffie: 22

* * *

**A/N**: And this is the info chapter to know what is going on, and what will happen later on in the story. I'm already working on Chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy this story. Oh and if you review can you give me some names that you would like the names of the Three Knights to be. The knights are two boys and one girls. And thanks I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I'm going to enjoy typing it.

Kairi


End file.
